


Let it happen

by maxenlex



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Plot, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Slash, a little chalex at the beggining but a happy zalex at the end, locker room reference, references to the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxenlex/pseuds/maxenlex
Summary: Alex travels to Crestmont to see Charlie play his final game at Liberty High School, but he somehow ends up with Zach, the coach, in the locker room, having a boner, again.(post season 4 story)...— Yep ... This place is destined to be the place of awkward moments, at least we could joke about it in the future ...— Is it still awkward when both parts got hard? — Zach's voice came out lower and deeper than normal, and penetrated Alex's ears dangerously.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Let it happen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if something is wrong or weird in my redaction, english isn't my first language.  
> I can't stop thinking about Alex going to see Charlie play football but being more busy looking at Zach, the football team coach.  
> This has sexual content but with a LOT of fluff and plot :) and with a Zalex deserved ending.  
> Hope you like it and please drop comments with your opinion if you want ♥

— Everything ok?

— What?— Alex was pulled out of his thoughts by Jess' voice. His gaze had been lost, for who knows how many minutes, in the nostalgic landscape of Crestmont through the car window. The streets, the neighborhood, the theater, the park. So many happy and sad memories in every corner of the town, impossible to forget. 

Five months had passed since he had moved to Berkeley because his college life had begun and he always managed to feel that feeling of nostalgia mixed with sadness every time he returned to see his parents or Charlie. He managed to see them once/twice a week or once every two weeks, depending on how busy he was with his studies. 

He had distanced himself a lot from his old friends except from Jessica, who studied with him at the same university. Because really, splitting his life between studies, his family, his boyfriend and his new few friends from university basically didn't leave him a lot of free time in his schedule.

Well, he kept chatting or facetiming to those who he had a closer relationship with, like Tyler and Zach, but they did less and less through the last months.

Tyler moved to another state so it was pretty difficult to meet him.

Zach was still living in Crestmont. Everytime he chatted with him though, they always kept saying to make themselves time to hangout together, like old times,  _ Zach and Alex time _ ... but those words always ended up hanging in the air. He knew the boy also had a pretty full schedule between music college and his job as coach of the Liberty High football team.

It was ironic how Charlie, his boyfriend, saw Zach more than he does, who was supposed to be his best friend. If only his schedule allowed him to go to Charlie's practices or some minor game, as he had originally planned, he surely would have been able to, at least, see Zach in the field.

Fucking Dempsey and fucking schedules. He must admit Zach was the person he misses the most. He misses him like hell.

It was Friday afternoon, shortly before the sun hid in the horizon and It was going to be the first time he managed to assist to a Charlie's game. Well, it wasn't just a game, it was a final one. That means he was going to, finally, see Zach too.  Maybe that was the reason he was all lost in his thoughts since he woke up, knowing that today's visit to Crestmont was going to be different from the others over the past few months.

  
  
  


He and Jessica were going straight to Liberty High as the final game of the football team was about to start.  Jessica was currently dating Diego and they wanted to spend the weekend in town, so she offered to give Alex a ride to Liberty High School before meeting him.

— I was asking if everything's ok ... you barely talked since we left Berkeley, Alex.

— It's not new I'm not a very talkative person Jess.

Jessica rolled her eyes with a soft smile in her lips. — Yes but I know you enough to notice when you are just not being talkative than when you are thinking too much about something ...

Jessica indeed knew him so well. Even though they dated in some point of their high school lifes and things didn't end up in the best way, their friendship was the most lingering one, so they know each other a lot.

— I'm just thinking about all the memories Liberty High brings me ...

Jessica gulped. She knew. Damn she knew. It was very difficult for her to put her feets in the town without remembering Justin. She still misses him too much and she was pretty sure she wasn’t going to be able to move on easily. But she was trying. She was really trying. That’s why she gave Diego an opportunity in her life. He was a very good guy after all, he knew about her feelings, but he managed to make her momentarily forget about all the shit in her head with his funny and caring character. And Jessica was very grateful for that. — I know Alex, ... but ... think about you're going to finally see your boyfriend win a final game for you, and you're finally going to see Zach too.

Alex swallowed hard and half smiled. Actually the only thing he was thinking of since he knew he was going to that game (almost a week ago) was that he was going to see Zach.  Was that too weird? Or was it normal considering Zach was his best friend who didn't see (physically) since the end of holidays? 

"Your best friend, with whom you had a slight crush on," his head told to himself. 

He constantly convinced himself that he doesn't have that crush on Zach anymore, but ... somehow that little voice in his head keep teasing him about that.

— Yeah ... You know tha-I mean ... those, are the only reasons why I step on a football field

Jess gave him a sweet smile but kept driving in silence. It seemed that Alex was meant to be in love with people related to sports, his least favourite thing in the world. First it was her in the cheerleaders team and now Charlie. 

Little did she know that Zach was also included in that list, and she still was right about that fact.

***

After Jessica dropped him in Liberty High School door, Alex quickly met his parents and brother before settling themselves into the bleachers. They had gone to support Charlie in his final game of the semester and of course, because they knew that Alex would be there.

Alex wasn't there in time to give Charlie a kiss of luck before the game but as soon as the team came out onto the field after the cheerleaders dance, Charlie immediately looked for him in the crowd, smiling sweetly at him, his face saying that he would win the game for him.

Alex knew he would. Charlie was an excellent player and he knew he had an excellent couch too. Zachary Dempsey.

His eyes quickly strayed to the tall, toned man who stepped out behind the team. He really looked a lot more toned than he was when he was having drinking problems. He looked healthy and was smiling. That brought nice feelings to Alex, to see him looking healthy and happy.

Zach sported a short but neat beard. His haircut was a bit shaved near the nape and longer and modern at the top. He's never seen Zach with a beard before. It fit him very well though, like, really well, and it made him look more mature and experienced than he was.

"And hotter" his inner voice told himself, making himself blush.

His heart nearly stopped when Zach's brown eyes settled on him in the distance and smiled.

How? How did he find his gaze in so few seconds? Among so many people?

He didn't remember telling Zach he'd come ... maybe Charlie had told him. Well, that would make more sense. Right?

Zach's gaze returned to the team almost with difficulty, and his mouth began to remind them of the trained attacking and defensive plays and to give them team encouragement. 

Alex was so fucking proud of him. Maybe his opportunity to play football professionally had been screwed up forever because of Bryce but ... but maybe it had been the best, because Zach has always been very good at tutoring and taking care of those around him, and added to his football abilities and knowledge, it made him an excellent coach. Besides that it had opened him the way for music, which he did beautifully well too. Alex thought about Zach as a badass motherfucker, he was so good at everything.

He smiled at that thought. The bad things that happen to you can be shitty as hell but many times they bring good things. He surely wouldn't have the strong friendship he has with Zach if he hadn't ... well, if he hadn't done what he did after Hanna.

The game went as expected, The Tigers were in the lead. Charlie, who was the quarterback, was perfectly guiding the team and had taken the opportunity to make a touchdown three times, hitting them all. All dedicated to Alex of course. Charlie was like that, he surely wanted to impress Alex even though he didn't need to. Alex really appreciated all of Charlie's displays of affection because he knew Charlie loved him, and it feels nice to feel loved. But sometimes his hunger for his attention and approval was a little too much. And maybe it was shitty to have those thoughts, but he had them, and he was sure Charlie knew it and didn't care, considering he kept insisting even after Alex called him stupid and golden retriver.

And maybe, just maybe, Alex missed the last touchdown for being too busy looking at Zach, his best friend. Who curiously had returned several glances during the game. Wasn't he supposed to be focused on what's going on in the field? Perhaps Zach was also happy to finally see him, as several months had already passed.

That was the reason for him looking at Zach, right? So that surely was the reason for Zach returning his gazes.

— Alex your boyfriend is really  _ a Tiger _ , I’m proud to have him as a brother-in-law! — Said Peter, Alex's brother, giving him a small hit with the elbow, making Alex took his eyes off Zach and move to Charlie, who looked him in the distance with a ear to ear smile after scoring the third time.

— Yeah, he has a good coach — Alex's mouth said without thinking too much.

— Without a doubt! Dempsey was always my favorite! — Peter said getting up from the bleachers and starting to shout with the crowd that was still elated by the lead that the team had just minutes from halftime.

"Mine too" Alex's brain said. 

And what the hell was happening to him with those thoughts?

***

Alex stepped out of the bleachers and headed to the beginning of the football field as soon as halftime ended to meet Charlie. After several minutes of small kisses, mellow words, and telling each other how much they missed each other (mostly from Charlie) a deliberate cough interrupted them.

The eyes of the two boys went where the sound had come from. Zach was standing next to them with a (slightly awkward) smile on his face. — Very well lovebirds ... Charlie I need you with the rest of the group discussing the positions, the’re waiting for you — the tallest said to Charlie, without taking his eyes off Alex though.

— Going Zac- I mean, coach.— Charlie said giving Alex a brief kiss on the lips and running towards the team.

— You’ve done an excellent job on the field ... And you’re allowed to call me Zach kiddo, you are my best friend's boyfriend after all. — Zach yelled at him before he went away from him and Alex. The phrase  _ his best friend's boyfriend _ had sounded uglier than Zach thought.

Zach turned again his attention to Alex and there they were. Both smiling with their mouths and their eyes. Alex wanted to hug him but Alex has never been a hugger. Zach was always the hugger. 

And as if he had read his mind, Zach gave him a quick but strong and warm hug, followed by small taps on his arm as he said — What's up man? Did Saint George make a miracle or something that you finally showed up in a game?

Alex rolled his eyes with a funny smile on his face. His friend's joking touch was still intact. A jab of a feeling called nostalgia in his stomach.

— Yeah you know ... too many granola cookies end up fucking your brain. — Alex said.

They both shared a soft laugh.

Fuck, Alex missed Zach a lot, but he didn't realize until now he has missed him THIS much.

— I'm so happy to see you again dude — Zach finally said after a few seconds of silence, of those rare silences that are completely comfortable. — I couldn't believe it when I saw you sitting in the bleachers. I had to look at you several times to confirm that it was you.

Oh. So Charlie hadn't told him?

— Wait ... Charlie didn't tell you ?

— No? — a confused expression in Zach’s face.

— Oh. I thought he did ... since ... you barely went out on the field and I saw you looking at me.

Zach smiled and if his eyes drifted nervously, Alex didn't notice. — Ah, the Dempsey magic power you know? — Zach quickly answered.

Zach didn't tell him that he had a habit of looking at that spot in the bleachers every time he went out on the field. Alex was very predictable in some things, such as the unconscious habit of sitting in the same place (or as close as possible) in sites he frequented. The same place at Monet's tables, the same place in the town's movie theater, the same place in the classroom, the same place in the dining hall, the same place in the bleachers of the football field.

Alex had never actually frequented the football field for his own "love for sports", but the memory of Alex waiting for Zach to finish training to go to their PT sessions together, was etched in his brain. That was Alex's spot. He confirmed this when he realized that Alex also sat there when he used to see Jessica train as a cheerleader when they were still dating.

It had become customary for Zach to look at that spot. If he couldn't see his best friend, at least he could remember him every time he went out on the court, because it was thanks to him that his life got back to fairly normal after his problems with alcohol. Thanks to those words he said the night he last saw Justin, he was there today leading a group of young people to be what he wanted to be. Or, well, what his mother wanted him to be in the past. Thanks to those words he had signed up for rehab and today he could proudly say that he was three months and a half totally sober .

He could have (literally) saved Alex's life on many occasions, mostly physically. But the way Alex had saved his life was priceless. Getting to know Alex in the first place, had made Zach walk away from toxic people and made him feel himself, and not what others wanted him to be.

_ Football is the least thing about you.  _

How right Alex had been in that sentence. Being a part of the jocks had made him popular in many ways during the school days, and having foreign ascendancy, all Zach wanted was to be accepted and to be popular with his peers. But he came to a point when he realized that football didn't fill him as much as music or tutoring. And he had realized both thanks to Alex.

Thanks to the time when he practically nursed Alex with the PTS and the boy "forced" him to listen to those post-punk bands that he had no idea about. His mother had made him study piano from a very young age and he really didn't care about music at that time. He was good at playing piano but he didn't enjoy it a lot. But those bands made him love the guitar, and today he was very happy studying music at university. 

— Coach Dempsey! We need you here!

Charlie's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He directed his attention to the group of teenagers and gestured with his hands. His attention returned to Alex, who was still staring at him, his face quite unreadable. — Duty calls me Standall, but seriously, we have to hangout. We need more  _ Zach and Alex time _ , like the old times. I like Charlie a lot man, but I'm going to start disliking him if he keeps holding you to himself ...

Alex opened his mouth to reply, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face, as always. But before he could even formulate a word Zach interrupted him — Look, I don't care if you had plans, but tonight you are mine. — Zach said with his flirty and intentional face, raising his eyebrows.

Hot banter. Right? Alex swallowed hard. Those jokes used to be funny for him ... but Zach's voice came out weird (kinda deep) and for some reason he felt blush growing on his cheeks. 

— What a cockblocker you are Dempsey — Alex joked. He really joked, because it wasn't like he was planning to have sex with Charlie tonight or something like that. He most enjoyed watching a movie or talking nonsense with his boyfriend, just spending time with him. Sex with Charlie was fine but it wasn't the strong point of their relationship honestly. Maybe he was still getting used to being intimate with a boy and not a girl. Who knows.

— Me? Never. — Zach said taking the blame out of himself, laughing. — But seriously, tonight, Zach and Alex time — he said, grabbing Alex from his shoulders —... Wait for me here at the end of the game ... Otherwise I will be forced to kidnap you from Charlie's house and you know I would not hesitate to pick you up, physically ...

— Do I have a choice? — Alex smiled again. Zach was right, he should make himself time, at least this time to hangout with him. He slept at Charlie's last week, he didn't hangout with Zach for almost five months. Was fair enough. Charlie would understand. Besides, Zach always manages to make him say yes, somehow.

— Nope. If I don't force you, I don't know when will be the next time I’ll see you, Standall. — Zach's voice has a teasing tone, but serious and nostalgic at the same time.

— Agh stop making me feel bad Zach, I promise I'll wait for you and we'll see each other more often from now on.

Zach nodded with a victorious and pleased smile on his face. He started to move away from Alex still with his body towards him.

"Tonight you are mine Standall" Alex could read that Zach's lips made between smiles before turning his back on him and starting running to the team.

  
  


Those words went straight to Alex's stomach (or somewhere near/down his stomach) again.

Fucking Zach.

He could no longer blame the lack of physical contact for the reactions his body had. He was perfectly healthy now so he should stop having these thoughts about Zach, like, what the fuck was wrong with him?. Zach was his best friend, and Charlie, his boyfriend, was just right there. So why was it being impossible for him to take his eyes off Zach? Why was it being so hard to pay attention to his boyfriend? Charlie was the star of the game, scoring three times just to impress him, Alex Standall, when being a quarterback doesn't necessarily mean scoring. Everyone had their eyes on Charlie, even his brother kept saying how proud he was of the boy. And he, who should be with all his attention on the boy, all he could think of was Zachary Dempsey. His best friend.

"Best friend whom you have a big crush on". Again that little voice in his head reminding him that he wasn't just his “best friend”. And that it was no longer a "slight crush". 

"Best friend who is hot and fine as hell and you want to fu-"

Alex blinked rapidly, ceasing to hear the stupid voice in his head and headed back to the bleachers. He had to calm down if he didn't want to make things uncomfortable between him and Zach again, even though Zach never allowed things to become uncomfortable between them, even on the day of the rooftop kiss. 

But come on, Zach was like that, he would never allow Alex to feel bad about something so he never made a fuss about it or just joked about it. But who wouldn't feel bad after having a boner because of their best friend or who wouldn't feel bad for kissing their straight friend who clearly doesn't like them that way?.

— Buddy, was that Zach? — Deputy Bill Standall, Alex's father asked as soon as the golden-haired boy returned to sit in the bleachers.

— Yep.

— Wow, I hardly recognize him because of the beard. God .... how boys grow up so fast nowadays. He seems like a grown man. — he answered without believing it. 

Since Alex had gone to the University they had stopped seeing Zach. The young man was really well liked by the Standall family but the main link was Alex, and if Alex wasn't there Zach didn't feel 100% comfortable showing up at their house. He also quite missed Alex and entering that house without seeing him would make him miss him more.

— It suits him,— said Carolyn, Alex's mother.

— It really does … — Alex confirmed, turning his attention back to the boy.

— We miss him at home, you should invite him to have dinner and play videogames one day Alex, it’d be a pity that you lose that boy's friendship after all you two have lived together. — Bill said, sincerely. The man was happy with Charlie in Alex's life but he had to admit that the boy monopolized him too much and Alex isolated himself from people easily.

— Yes I will dad. I'm actually hanging out with him after the game.

— Weren't you going to sleep at Charlie's?

— Change of plans, I guess.

— I think that's great son. You need to spend more time on your friendships too.

— I know — was the only thing Alex could say. He really knew it.

***

The rest of the game went as expected. The Tigers won with quite a lead over the other team. Charlie had managed to score three more times making him become the real star of the game.  The boy was surrounded by the players themselves and by boys and girls from his class.

Alex smiled to himself. At times like that, he realized how much he had matured, because he was sure that if he were the Alex from three years ago (the age Charlie was at the time) he would be quite jealous to see who he liked surrounded by so many people. 

Well, back then, he experienced jealousy every time the boys approached Jessica with ulterior motives, even knowing she already had a boyfriend. A fact that happened quite often since she was and is the most beautiful girl he has ever met, and most boys are douchebags who think they have the right to approach a girl because of that.

He also had to admit that it used to bother him quite a lot when Zach spent a lot of time with the jocks or other people at the time where he helped him with his PTS. He always assumed it was because he had gotten too used to having Zach around him and felt weird when he wasn’t.

Alex was a bit antisocial, he admitted, he wasn't a big fan of people, but he was very attached to people with whom he had a strong bond. Maybe that's why he used to feel jealousy.  Today didn't happen as much as before, nor with Charlie nor with Jessica and nor with any of his new friends. A sign that he had matured, he guessed.

He went down from the bleachers with his family and went to congratulate Charlie. Alex kissed him softly, a kiss that said "I'm proud of you, thanks for winning this match for me."  After several minutes as the euphoria of the people began to subside, Bill, Carolyn and Peter said goodbye to the boys.

— Let me know if you decide to sleep at home or if you stay at Zach's, Alex — said his mum before leaving.

Alex nodded at her and Charlie looked confused but he remained silent until his family in law walked away.

— At Zach's? Weren't you going to come celebrate with me and the boys, and then stay at my house? — Charlie asked finally with a hint of disappointment on his face. He had been the star of the final match and his plans were to celebrate it with his boyfriend.

Alex smiled sweetly at him. — I don't feel very comfortable with people I don't know Charlie, you know that ... Besides, you should go out and have fun with your friends, and I've not hung out with Zach for months so ...

— Yes I know ... But ... I wanted to celebrate the victory with you. — he pouted.

— We can celebrate at any time, just the two of us ... Also, Zach told me that he'll go hard on you if you don't share me a little with him — Alex said exaggerating and smiling.

— Did he really say that? — Charlie looked kinda scared.

Alex rolled his eyes — God, you don't get a silly joke.

The expression on Charlie's face was relief.

— But it is true that he complained to me for not saving a little time to go out with him, like the old days ... and I think he's right, Charlie.

— Ok that's fine, yes, you're right. Sometimes I can be a little sticky, I know. — The boy said, giving him a little kiss on the lips.

"A little? A little too much" Alex thought to himself.

— Charlie! Stop playing boyfriends and go change your clothes, we want to leave at nine o'clock. — Noah yelled at him in the distance, one of the guys from the team.

Charlie gave Alex one last kiss and said goodbye — Have fun with Zach, and don’t end up kissing him — he joked, letting out a laugh.

Alex rolled his eyes, smiling, but he somehow was already feeling guilty without knowing exactly why. — You also have fun, I promise I'll make it up to you ... And when you go to the locker room, tell Zach I'll wait for him out here please.

— Okay. You're going to have to wait long because he always stays until there is nobody around, to close the locker rooms and else ... Bye, love you.

Alex was grateful that the weather was warm enough at that time because the cold nights on that football field were unbearable. — Me too.

***

After thirty minutes of watching the field getting empty of people, thirty minutes that felt like an eternity, Zach finally peeked out from under the bleachers, whistling at Alex in the distance.

That quickly caught the boy's attention and Zach motioned for him with his right hand to follow him back to the locker room. — Let’s go.

Alex quickly got out of the bleachers and followed him inside.

— Damn, Zach, do you still have to change your clothes? Half an hour I waited for you. — he said huffing impatiently

Zach smiled, opening the locker room door and addressing his locker — In those thirty minutes I had to wait for the brats to bathe and order their own shit, I had to tidy up the place and I had to fill out the match report form ... and I assure you that generally all of that takes me an hour or more ... so today I was fast, Standall, don't you dare to complain. — said the taller one, looking for his clothes inside his bag.

Another time he’d take a bath before putting his casual clothes on, but he didn't want to make Alex wait any longer. It wasn't as if he had played the game, so he didn’t sweat or something, he had also bathed before leaving his house, so he was fine.

Alex rolled his eyes, heading for the bench that was between the two rows of lockers. He took a seat and looked at that place. Those lockers. Many memories in that place, such as, was where Zach had spoken to him for the first time, inviting him to have lunch with the rest of the jocks. — Wow — his mouth came off. Nostalgia in his chest.

Bad time to make that sound though. Well, Zach had just taken his coach shirt off and tossed it into his bag. Of course, that sound immediately captured the attention of the taller one and Alex returned to reality when he noticed Zach staring at him. Alex's gaze went from Zach's face to the marked and toned tan chest of his friend. And then again to his face. The situation had twisted without intention.

Zach met his eyes and raised his eyebrows seductively, teasing Alex. — Man, I know I'm hot and all, but calm down. — He said taking back his coach shirt from the bag and throwing it at Alex who was watching him a bit stunned from the bench.

Alex smiled, rolling his eyes, and threw the shirt at Zach again — Oh shut up Dempsey, I didn't say that because of you. You aren’t as hot as you think you are — and even Alex himself knew he was lying about the last sentence.

— Whatever you say big guy.

— I just saw this place and many memories came to my mind. It was just that.

Zach's eyebrows went up even higher and his eyes looked much hotter. Damn Zach. The worst part of his hot banters and suggestive comments was his damn handsome face and his damn bedroom voice. How was he supposed to get over his crush on him if Zachary Dempsey had that damn beautiful face?

Alex realized that Zach was twisting everything, again. He remembered that in that place wasn't only the place where he and Zach interacted directly the first time, but ... that place was where he ... well ... had had an erection after arguing with Zach.

He still didn't know if this had been the result of the adrenaline or the fury he felt at the time or if it was really because of the physical contact with Zach. He didn't know and preferred not to know. But something he did know was that it’d been a bit awkward at the time. Zach immediately told him not to worry, that it was normal in his situation, but was it? Was it normal that his dick hadn't worked with Jessica or porn, but as if by magic, it had done it with Zach?

" Dempsey Magic", he thought, and an involuntary smile formed on his lips.

That smile gave way for Zach to continue. — Very good memories, right?.

Alex's cheeks felt hot. — Oh shut the fuck up again Zach, I wasn't talking about THAT memory.

Zach rolled his eyes, a sign that he wasn't believing a single word Alex was saying. — Sure — was the only thing he said, but in that word came implicit: "Alex I know that you were watching me change my shirt and I know that you were remembering the moment you had an erection here, with me". — Anyway, THAT memory was also a good memory tho ... It was the day you started to say less and less that you were broken, you know, about your di-

— Yes, yes, I know, don't remind me. It was fucking awkward. And please let’s stop talking about my dick.

Zach, who was looking for his clean shirt inside his bag, stopped his hands and walked towards Alex again, leaving the flirting a little aside and getting a little more serious.

Standing in front of Alex, who was sitting on the bench, he crossed his arms over his bare chest, accentuating his marked pecs a bit and looking at Alex from above. — Man, it wasn't awkward, it was a bit strange and surprising yes, but not awkward. It was a normal reaction of the body. I told you that.

Alex stood up and headed for the lockers, moving away a little from Zach's intense gaze. — I appreciate that you always want to make me feel good every time I do something embarrassing, Zach, but you know very well that it was awkward, like the kiss, which was a disast-

Zach cut him off when he approached Alex and closed the gap between them. Slouching down a bit, wrapping his arms around Alex's body and resting his chin on the boy's shoulder, just brushing his short beard against Alex's cheek.

— What are you doing? — Alex asked quietly instead, his brow furrowed a bit, confused.

— An action that involves putting arms around someone, especially as a sign of affection or love. Some people call it "hug" — Zach said, teasing the little one, his body still in the same position, his hot breath hitting Alex's neck. — I also wanted you to shut up.

Alex rolled his eyes. But his body was still a little tense from the unexpected hug. — Shut me up? Isn't that supposed to be with a kiss? — He joked, without knowing again, that he was venturing into the lion's den.

— Yes, but the hug worked, right? — Zach said. Still hugging Alex's small body, he parted his chin from the boy's shoulder to look him in the eye. Again with that damn look and his raised eyebrows. His face a few inches from Alex's — or did you want me to kiss you?

Alex's cheeks burned like hell itself, he rolled his eyes with difficulty and managed to quickly reciprocate the hug and hide his face in the taller boy's chest. He preferred to hug him rather than keep seeing those hot eyes and that his damn urge to kiss him in the lips would kick off again.

Maybe he should have thought better before doing that.

Zach was still with his toned naked torso and Alex became aware of that fact when his fine fingers and his face burned before the contact with the skin. Plus, Zach smelled so good.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” It was the only thing Alex's brain could formulate.

Alex could feel his crotch harden inside his jean pants. He couldn't believe this was happening again, in the same place, with Zach.

He hoped Zach hadn't felt it before Alex jerked away a little and turned around. — Finish dressing so we can go once and for all Dempsey — he tried to say with a calm voice. He sat down on the bench again, turning his back on his friend. He would prefer to touch hell than Zach noticing that he was fucking hard. What excuse would he make now? Would he blame the nostalgia for not seeing his best friend for so many months? Sure. As if friends have erections when they hug.

— Alex ...

The young golden-haired boy didn’t turn. — What?

— It's ok ...

For fuck's sake fucking fuck! Why did he have to notice it? Fucking Zach. Even if he had noticed, couldn't he just keep his mouth shut, dress up and pretend like nothing happened?

Alex felt Zach's presence approach from behind. He didn’t believe in God but he prayed that the earth swallowed him if the highest wanted to face him face to face. He wanted Zach to stay behind. He didn't want the boy to see his embarrassed face (that was probably a red mess) or his fucking pants.

— Look, Alex, it's normal, I know you kinda had a crush on me and I-

— I don't have a crush on you Zach, for god's sake, I have a fucking boyfriend… — Alex said, closing his eyes without believing it, and saying those last words as if he was trying to convince himself more than to convince Zach .

— As if having a boyfriend or whatever had something to do with having a crush on someone else or having an erection, even I-

— Zach, can you just ... — Alex stammered, embarrassed, interrupting him. Seriously, why couldn't Zach just keep his mouth shut and ignore the situation?

He felt Zach's body recoil silently, surely going to (finally) put on his damn shirt. He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that the only thing his friend wanted was to make him not feel bad about having a fucking erection again. But he was relieved to know that he wasn't going to continue talking about it. 

— Yep ... This place is destined to be the place of awkward moments, at least we could joke about it in the future ... — he said, a few seconds later. Alex was still fucking embarrassed but if he didn't comment something to just move on, the silence was going to get fucking uncomfortable between them. When he started to open his mouth again to change the subject, Zach got ahead of him.

— Is it still awkward when both parts got hard? — The voice of the tallest came out lower and deeper than normal and penetrated Alex's ears dangerously.

Alex felt his heart rise to his throat when he heard that question without even knowing exactly what the taller one was referring to. Almost with a jump, he stood up and turned around, looking at Zach with a confused face, from the other side of the bench that separated the two rows of lockers. His gaze went directly to the area in question. Zach was ... hard. His eyes widened in surprise and because of the sudden change of scenery. His gaze went up to the face of the tallest one. Zach's frown was slightly furrowed, his jaw, decorated with the short and neat beard, looked tense, and Zach's eyes ... his eyes ... Alex had never seen that expression in his eyes. An expression so strange and intense that made him forget about the embarrassment of his erection and made him get harder than he was, if that was even possible.

If glances fucked, Zach's gaze was fucking him so damn hard right now.

Alex was speechless. His mouth wanted to formulate a phrase but simply nothing came out.

Zach, who was still bare-chested, began to approach Alex and close the gap between them. He crossed the bench, his face still had the same fucking intense expression and Alex could see how the vein in his neck was marked on that tanned skin.

He didn’t know what was happening to him, he thought that his type of girl or boy was more like the feminine type, well, actually what is socially considered “feminine”, because it was all a stupid social construction. Jessica, Winston, and Charlie (all his past and current romantic interests), were people with mostly delicate features. But Zach ... Zach was so big, and muscular, and manly ... FUCK. Alex wasn’t a small person but next to Zach he was tiny, in height, in bone structure, in muscle mass. Alex brought his gaze to Zach's hands as the other approached. They were clenched into fists. Those hands were also big compared to his. Zach was sweating testosterone and Alex wouldn't mind if Zach strangled him with those fingers, sadistic as that sounded.

His trembling legs almost gave way, taking a few steps back, away from the boy who was closing the space between them, finding his back with the cold metal of the lockers, trying to gain stability from it.

He felt he couldn't breathe from how hard his heart was beating. His nails scratched the metal behind him and his mouth wanted to speak, his voice trembling — Z-zach I-

He couldn't, because the other boy already had his tongue in his throat. Alex closed his eyes and let himself go. The way Zach devoured his mouth and made him feel so vulnerable and caring at the same time (as he always did) turned him on to levels he didn't know he could turn on. The hands of the tallest one pinned him against the lockers and his body pressed against his. Alex didn't know whether to focus on Zach's tongue desecrating his mouth or the hard boner that pressed against his.

An embarrassing moan-like sound came out of Alex's mouth but was quickly stifled by Zach's lips, stamping more wildly against his, dragging his short beard against Alex's soft cheek. That was a whole new feeling for Alex, kissing someone with a beard, he strangely loved it.

It was a hungry kiss, with a taste of need, nostalgia, repressed feelings and desire. So much desire.

This time it was the tallest one who stopped the kiss, barely separating his face from the blonde one. Alex felt Zach’s shaky breath hitting his face. With his eyes still closed and searching for Zach's mouth, Alex had to recover a little because he was still gone in the feeling.

The only time Alex had ever felt a little dizzy in a kiss was the time he kissed Zach on the rooftop, fearing to open his eyes and fall. This time, that feeling was multiplied by a thousand. He felt he had gotten off a roller coaster and wanted to run to ride again.

Alex finally managed to open his eyes and found Zach's face, looking at him. His pupils were dilated and his brown eyes glazed, his jaw was still tight and his shaky breathing was still hitting Alex’s face. 

For his part, Zach felt like a loaded gun about to fire. Alex had been the only boy who had managed to touch the wrong buttons on him (or the right buttons, depending on where you looked). He used to be very passive in his daily life, he was always trying to make people he loved feel comfortable around him, effortless. Never being the cheesy type or the intense type. His friends knew him for radiating light, and to some extent, innocence, wherever he walked. He was the typical big guy who looks like a total badass who can break your arm but once you meet him you realize he has a heart of gold incapable of hurting anyone. However, Alex was the only human being capable of making him kinda intense about his feelings.

In the past he repressed that feeling of protectionism quite a bit because he didn’t want Alex to feel uncomfortable with him, considering that Alex tended to get very angry at people who treated him as if he was fragile. Zach genuinely thought and thinks Alex is the strongest person he had ever met, yet being behind him all the time, wanting to help and care for him could be misinterpreted by Alex at that time, and he would have every reason to be upset with him. So Zach took care of him, yes, but how many times had he had to repress his desire to carry him?, because it wasn’t really a banter when he used to joke about carrying him physically. How many times had he repressed his desire to break Monty's face every time he made an unpleasant comment about Alex? How many times he had repressed his desire to hit Tyler when he thought that the boy had bad intentions about his friend? 

Right … “his friend”. 

Did Zach just stick his tongue down “his friend's” throat? Was Zach harder than ever because of “his friend”? Did Zach wanted to fuck “his friend”?

The taller one looked at Alex's face. His golden hair looked tousled, his lips parted, swollen and red from Zach’s fault, his cheeks seemed to burn, and his light blue eyes were glassy, confused, gone and eager at the same time. Alex was a mess and Zach wanted him. Damn he wanted him. Was it possible to want something or someone so intensely? Not even with Hanna, the only girl he had ever loved and the only one with whom sex was really cool had felt what he was feeling with Alex.

"I wanna fuck you Alex, i wanna fuck you so bad" was what Zach's mouth wanted to say and what surely his eyes said because before he could even realize it, Alex had pushed him towards the bench, where he ended up sitting, with Alex sitting astride him.

Alex might seem shy, but in sex he wasn't. Alex was the one who generally took control, was quite impulsive and liked to take control. He was generally the top too, he had tried both roles with Charlie but they both felt more comfortable with him being on top. Alex didn't enjoy much the time he bottomed, he didn't even remember cumming. But for some reason, with Zach the only thing he wanted was for the boy to fuck him, hard. He could just cum with the thought. However Alex still, wanting to be the one to receive, liked to take control. — Fuck me Zach — he said, almost whispering, almost moaning, almost ordering, almost imploring.

Zach desecrated the golden-haired boy's mouth again. That mouth that Zach never thought to see it so kissable and so fuckable, that mouth that Zach never thought could make those erotic sounds and could say those dirty words. His hands unbuttoned Alex's pants and his long fingers slipped inside the boy's jeans, squeezing his buttocks. Alex groaned in his mouth in response. That moan sounded like music to Zach's ears and was processed straight to his hard dick.

Alex’s hands, which were perched on the sculpted shoulders of the tallest, afraid to lose his body balance, went up and caressed the shaved neck of Zach, taking with one of his hands, a lock of hair from above. He pulled the lock back, breaking the kiss, Zach looking into his eyes with desire and disappointment for having cut the kiss. Alex brushed his lips against the tallest, teasing him, maybe enjoying too much the feeling of power. — I said. Fuck. Me. Zach. — he whispered again, pausing between each word, with a more imperative tone.

Zach could feel his body burn. He really didn't know that Alex could be so confident and shameless in sex. Considering how insecure Alex was about himself and his body.

Zach practically ripped the white shirt off Alex's body and stared at him foolishly for several seconds. He had seen Alex's naked torso so many times but seeing him in this context made him feel many things. Nice and dirty things. He felt like licking it, sucking it, marking it.

Alex blushed more than he was and his confidence faded a little, being aware of his own body and Zach's body. — I know, I don't have boobs like a girl and I'm too skinny to be a boy, I'm sorry I-

Zach shut him up with a kiss. — Your body is beautiful Alex. I was looking at it because it's fucking beautiful. — The black-haired boy said sincerely and as a way of answering the nonsense that Alex was saying because he caught him looking at his torso with a silly face.

Alex blushed more and Zach wanted to kiss him again. But instead he brought his mouth straight to one of Alex's nipples, which were right in front of his eyes.

Alex opened his eyes in surprise but groaned as he felt that hot tongue lick him.

— Fuck, Zach, that feels good — he said honestly. Charlie had never done that to him. 

Charlie's thought made him open his eyes and feel bad. What the fuck was he doing? Charlie didn't deserve this. Charlie didn't deserve the same thing Jessica had done to Alex with Justin.

But before Alex could continue thinking and regretting his actions, Zach pressed his long fingers into his hip and sucked hard on the nipple he was licking. Alex's cock trembled.

Alex wasn't like that, Alex was a good person and it would never occur to him to cheat on his partner but ... but ... maybe now he understood Jessica a little. He didn't justify her, nor did he justify what he was doing now with Zach, his best friend with whom he developed a big crush that he couldn't control anymore. But what he was feeling at that moment felt so good that even though he felt guilty, he didn't want to stop. Sort of like the feeling when he and Zach vandalized the school principal's office. He knew it was wrong, he knew they were going to face harsh consequences for it, and yet he didn't want to stop, he wanted to continue to the end. Now, he didn't want to stop despite the consequences either.

He didn't know why, but Zach was capable of dragging him into crazy things that could cost him his life, that could cost him an expulsion from school at the time, or now, could cost him his relationship with Charlie. Yet there Alex was, eager to ride Zach's cock and say "Fuck it all" to the world and just let it happen.

The blue-eyed boy's hands dropped from Zach's nape to his toned back. He tasted and ran that worked body with his fingers, a body full of muscle, so strong, so different from his. He continued to touch his torso, lowering further and further until he reached Zach's tight pants. He pulled out the boy's cock with his hands and his mouth salivated. 

"So big" his brain thought.

Alex couldn't believe it, when did he became so ... gay? One thing was to give oral sex to give pleasure to the other, but genuinely wanting to do it? Fucking salivate for another guy's dick? It was the first time that happened to him.

He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. Now all he wanted was Zach to fuck him. He didn't want to be gluttonous and needy as he was feeling at the time.

He didn't know how things were going to turn out for Zach and him after this ended so he didn't want to give Zach another reason to think he was in need of his cock. It was enough with him asking (almost imploring) Zach to fuck him.

Alex pulled out his own member and started jerking it off along with Zach's. That made the taller one stop his mouth on Alex's nipples and let out a low, low moan.

Alex swore he could have come with that sound. He wanted to tattoo Zach's moan in his brain.

Zach looked Alex in the eye. They both radiated hunger for sex. They both wanted to fuck once and for all. Alex was already committed. Zach certainly did too, though a hint of strangeness was still going through his brain. He had never had sex with a boy, nor had he had that kind of sex from behind with a girl. He didn't know what to expect and it scared him. It scared him that he didn't like it and made Alex feel bad. It also scared him that he liked it and couldn't stop. After all, it was hard to say what would happen after they were done. Zach wasn't going to want Alex just once. Zach was going to want Alex all the time, for him, as a friend, as a lover, as a soulmate, without a Charlie Sr George involved, but that didn't depend on him and it scared him.

— Alex, i wanna fuck you — Zach said finally, seeking the approval of the other boy. He knew Alex wanted him but he wanted to be sure.

— Please do it — the young man whispered in his ear, hiding his face between the shoulder and the neck of the tallest.

Zach reached out and grabbed a condom from the bag that lay on the bench next to him. It wasn't like Zach had gone to the game thinking about having sex but he always had a pair with him, just in case, even though he hadn't used them in months. He had already left behind his phase of drinking and sleeping with any girl to fill a void that seemed to never fill.

As Zach put on the condom, Alex stood up and pulled out his pants and underwear. The moment he straddled Zach again, Zach grabbed his thighs and lifted him up. Alex's arms closed at the nape of the taller one and his legs wrapped around his hip.

Zach braced his hands between the golden haired boy's thighs and buttocks and walked straight to the lockers.

The sound of cold metal echoed in the locker room as Alex's hot, bare back collided with it.

Alex groaned at the contrast of temperature and the situation. He always found it annoying that Zach tried to carry him but in this situation it turned him on A LOT.

— It's hot right? Physically picking you up — Zach said, teasing Alex with the same words that he had said the day he convinced him to go to the party. The day he was going to have a sleepover at Alex's but he was screwed up by the traffic accident he had with Clay.

— Yes, it's fucking hot Dempsey, that's the answer you want since that day, don't you? — Alex answered pulling Zach's neck towards him.

— It's not about what I want Standall, it's about what you feel — Zach's voice came out deep and his lips brushed Alex's.

— I think my hard dick against your stomach says pretty much about what I feel about you "physically picking me up" — Alex imitated Zach's voice in his last words, mocking.

— Fair enough — Zach's face was satisfied. He kissed those soft lips swollen from his previous kisses again and began to enter the boy.

Alex moaned in his mouth when he felt it. A little bit of pain. He remembered that he hadn't been prepared, but at the same time he didn't want to ask Zach to do it. — Go slow Ok? — It was the only thing he could ask for. Surely it would hurt at the beginning but then because of the condom lubricant itself there would be no problem for it to enter. Nor was it like Alex was a virgin from there. Even if he had only been bottom once with Charlie, that didn't mean he had never masturbated or fingered himself.

Zach slowly entered Alex while leaving his mouth and going to the boy's neck. He kissed it, licked it, and maybe he sucked on it leaving a hickey. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, considering Alex had a boyfriend, but he did it anyways. After all, leaving a hickey was the least thing he should be worrying about if he thought about the whole boyfriend thing.

His cock felt suffocated by how tight Alex felt but that feeling was wonderful. If he had to be scared now it wasn't because he didn't like it but because he wasn't able to stop. For getting addicted to that feeling and longing for it every time he thought about sex, or Alex, or both.

Once he was fully inside, Alex felt his eyes turn white. Zach's cock filled him perfectly and he couldn't believe he was liking that feeling so much, considering his record with Charlie and him bottoming. — Move, Dempsey — he ordered.

It was what Zach did, he put his hands even more on Alex's hip and moved, still slowly, not wanting to hurt him or make him feel bad.

Once he picked up the rhythm and Alex began to let out sounds that indicated he was enjoying it, Zach only slightly intensified the movement.

Alex reacted positively to that decision. — Yes, fuck me harder Zach — if Alex sounded like a needy whore at the time, he didn't care at all.

Zach gave a strong lunge that made Alex's back hit the metal of the locker and resonate in the room, a sound that was mixed with a whimper-moan from the boy. Zach touched deep inside Alex and he felt his eyes turn white again and his stomach tingle. Zach had touched a point inside him that made him tremble with pleasure.

The taller one didn't know what he had done but he felt Alex shiver in his arms. He didn't have much idea of sex with boys but he knew that girls had a g-spot, so according to his logic, boys maybe had one inside of them too. His logic was probably right because when he continued to ram at that spot, he felt Alex fade a little in his arms and almost whimpered with pleasure. — You like that? — he asked, his mouth and beard still brushing against his neck that he had accidentally (and not so accidentally) marked.

— Yes — Alex said, trembling. Even the word "like" wasn't enough to describe it. He felt guilty that he was enjoying that feeling so much.

— You feel so good Alex — Zach flattered him. He could tell how much Alex was enjoying himself because Alex was quite loud and quite intense. He could feel the boy's hips move more often in his hands searching for more penetration. And Zach wasn't necessarily being gentle ... Zach was being pretty hard on his thrusts. 

However Zach was a little quieter in sex, his face and body gave him away enough but his mouth didn't, so he wanted to express to the boy that he felt very good inside him. His mouth, his neck, his nipples, his body, felt so good, all of him.

Alex kissed him euphorically and Zach increased the rhythm of his hips. Alex's back was flushing from the increasingly intense rubbing with the metal of the lockers and Zach's back was flushing from Alex's fingernails, digging into the hot meat every time Zach touched that spot inside him. 

Alex's hands reached down and clenched Zach's buttocks. Ass sculpted by the gods. He had wanted to squeeze it for a long time.

— Tighten it more,— Zach said, his voice hoarse.

Alex didn't know why but the fact that Zach was turned on by him squeezing his butt, pushed him to the limit. He clenched Zach's buttocks even tighter and he came, a loud moan, his eyes closed, dirtying the entire stomach of the tallest.

A few seconds later Zach came too, hugging Alex. He was at his limit a while ago but held back until Alex came first.

Zach didn't know that a boy could cum without even jerking off. His ego filled knowing that Alex had an orgasm thanks to only his cock and his mouth.

After a couple of minutes of recovering, Zach came out from inside Alex and pulled out the condom from his dick, letting the boy stand up. His body fell back and he sat down on the bench, unable to believe it. After so much time of sexual tension between them he had had sex with Alex and he had felt better than he wanted. — Wow.

Alex was still a little stunned, recovering from the best orgasm of his life. He smiled a little when he saw his cum still in Zach's stomach. For some reason the contrast between the boy's tan skin and his liquid was fucking erotic. — Yeah ... Wow.

Alex picked up his underwear from the floor and put it on. He sat next to Zach. And the two were silent for several minutes, looking at a random spot on the ground.

Alex began to feel bad about himself. He had no regrets. He had just done something his body had wanted to do for a long time. But that didn't stop him from feeling shit about it. He had been a selfish son of a bitch. — This was fucking amazing but I feel like shit now — he suddenly blurted out — I feel like I want to do it all again and at the same time that I shouldn't have done this, cheat on Charlie ... I did what Jessica did to me with Justin.

Alex sounded sincere, like he wanted to cry. Zach felt guilty. Alex was a very good person and Zach sometimes felt that Alex was dragged into doing things that ended up hurting him, because of Zach's fault. Zach rolled Alex's shoulders with his arm and pulled him toward him. — Don't blame yourself Alex.

Alex let Zach's heat surround him. He liked being held by him — Who am I supposed to blame then? You? I was the one who cheated on his boyfriend, not you. — a bitter taste in his voice.

— You can blame the granola cookies again for fucking up your brain — Zach tried to joke. He hated to see Alex feeling bad about his actions.

Alex smiled and gave him a little tap on the arm — Oh shut up Zach.

The older one smiled back when he saw that Alex had smiled — Or if you prefer you can blame the Dempsey magic, I'll allow you.

Alex laughed and kissed him. This time a soft kiss of love. — What have you done to me, Zach? — he asked looking into his eyes. Because he really felt under a spell whenever he was with Zach. How was it possible that he would go from feeling like a walking shit to laughing at the stupid comments of the boy?

— That's my line, Standall, what have you done to me? — Zach said sincerely, searching his eyes — Because from the day you entered my life you have become my favorite person and the only thing I want is to take care of you and see you happy. Because from the day you kissed me on the rooftop I can't stop thinking about it. Because you're the only boy I ever saw like this.

Alex watched him with wide eyes, curious to keep listening to what Zach had to say. Alex was always quite direct and wasn't afraid to talk about his feelings but Zach had always been quite reserved about it. Even in the days when he liked Chloe he never talked about her with Alex, even though Alex knew he liked her. Instead Alex was talking about Jessica with Zach all the time. So he was surprised that Zach was opening his heart and expressing his feelings.

— Look, I didn't lie to you when I told you that I wasn't into guys, but honestly, I think-no ... I'm sure that I'm into you Alex. Like, very into you, and I don't know in what spectrum of sexuality am I with what I feel about you, which scares me a lot ... but I don't give a fuck if you're a boy or a girl or a being from another world, for me you are Alex , you are unique and you don't know the hell I felt when I didn't have you by my side all this time.

Alex wasn't a hugger but he hugged Zach. Alex was a little emotional. He never thought that Zach could feel that way about him, confused, scared, alone.

— I know I don't have the right to tell you this when you are with Charlie and the boy is so good for you ... He was there when you needed me and I was very busy avoiding my existential problems with alcohol. But i fucking love you Alex. A love that goes beyond friendship, or sex, or whatever.

— Zach, you were there when I needed you the most and I was the one who wasn't there when you needed me the most ... And it sucks what I'm going to say but you know that if I had known how you felt about me I wouldn't be with Charlie ...

— Really?

— Yeah ... He is too good to me and it feels good to be with him, it feels right. But the happiness I feel to be with you ... to see you, to hangout, doesn't compare with anything I feel with him. I fucking love you too Zach.

— I'm so happy right now Alex, like, extremely happy, and I feel like a piece of shit at the same time.

— Can relate, man. — Alex said, sincerely. 

Zach remained in silence for a few seconds, wondering if he should ask what he was thinking of in that moment. He couldn’t pretend Alex would break up with Charlie so easily and move on from him. It would be a selfish move, because that would hurt Charlie and probably Alex. But fuck, what had just happened in that locker room wasn’t just a fuck between friends. Zach wanted Alex and he knew Alex felt the same way about him but he didn’t know what to expect. — Then how will things be between us from now on? — he let out.

Alex doubted a bit. He was sure about his feelings even when he started dating Charlie, but he never thought Zach could corresponded him. He did love Charlie, or at least he thought he does, but not like he loves Zach. Was he willing to end things up with Charlie to be with Zach?

“Why do you wanna be with one person and not with someone else?, you can’t always explain that. It’s like, you learn to listen to your body, who you are attracted to” was what Jessica told him once, explaining to him why she was still going back to Justin even though she loved Alex too. He didn’t understand that at that moment, but he did it now. He couldn’t explain what he felt when he was with Zach, but he felt like he always wanted to be with him. He wished he could love Charlie the way the other loved him but he just couldn’t, he tried, he really did, but he couldn’t. — You told me once that happiness was shit because it made us unhappy at a certain point ... but I think I'd rather be fucking happy and enjoy that happiness even if unhappiness comes later. What if that unhappiness takes a lifetime to arrive? I'd rather that than just not be happy Zach ... And you?

— Me too Alex.

Alex leaned in and closed their lips into a kiss. A part of him felt very bad for Charlie but another was fucking happy like he had never been before. Alex didn't want to hurt the boy, but that decision would be better for everyone, Charlie deserved someone to love him back with the same intensity that he loved. Charlie deserved to be happy and so did he, along with Zach.

Zach broke the kiss gently, giving him small short kisses instead, a smile in his face. He couldn’t believe this whole thing was happening. Him and Alex? Well, it always has been Zach and Alex, but adding this new features to their friendship/relationship was the best decision they took. What could be better than having a best friend who is your lover at the same time? And Alex was certainly an awesome lover. He couldn’t believe he was mising this side of Alex’s nature all this time, because it was fucking perfect the way their lips and bodies match together. Were they meant to be after all?

He stood up, wiped his still dirty stomach with Alex's semen and finally put on his shirt. Alex copied his actions and got dressed. — Let's go to the park ... to talk and catch up what we’ve been missing the past five months ... and then, go to my house? — Zach said, a hint of shyness hidden in his tone — My mother isn’t in town and May is at a friend's house ...

Alex nodded, rolling his eyes slightly. Zach hadn’t said anything sexual but his eyes spoke for him. — Okay, yes, i’d love to ... but I'm going to go to your house to  _ sleep _ , not something else ... Not until I clarify things with Charlie …

Zach pouted but nodded. Alex was right. They had already done something they shouldn't do behind the boy's back but what's done is already done, so the only thing left was to try not to make mistakes in the future, and if they could do things in the right way from now on, that was the best.

— Sleeping sounds good. — said Zach — The last time we were supposed to do a sleepover was the day I had the accident with Clay after the party and we couldn’t … So let’s make it up for that ... but I promise I won't kick you out to the guest room like you wanted to with me little fucker — he and Alex laughed with the memory — you'll sleep with me, in my bed ... cuddling you because I want to cuddle you.

Alex rolled his eyes again. A soft smile on his face. — I like cuddling — he said, his voice low, almost shy. No, it wasn’t like we was a cuddler or something, he actually was pretty surly when it comes to people invading his personal space, but the feeling of being in Zach’s arms always makes him feel good, safe, loved, so if it was with Zach, he likes cuddling. — Let's stop by my house after going to yours, so I can pick up clean clothes and my pajamas.

— I lend you my clothes Alex. No need to bother your parents at this time.

— Your clothes are like three times bigger than mine Zach ...

— I know, that’s the reason ... It's cute ... and hot — Zach said raising his eyebrows, closing the bag and putting it on his shoulder.

— Seriously Zach? — Alex said, he wanted to sound annoyed but he was laughing. — No way, we are stopping at my house. 

— I’m driving sooo i decide if we stop in your house or not. And I decided that we’ll go straight to my house, you’ll wear my clothes and we’ll cuddle in my bed.

Alex punched him on the arm and smiled sheepishly, looking away. — You’re unbelievable ... shut up and let's go Dempsey. Let's enjoy our Zach and Alex time.


End file.
